fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius Finds A Teacher
----Chapter 15.2---- After hearing rumors of an amazing swordswoman near Bosco, Scorpius decided to take a trip out their to meet her. "I wonder where she would be exactly?" Scorpius said to himself as he walked down the road. He had left Onibus town about a week prior. He had brought his new sword, daggers, and his staff along for the journey. Lyn Zolga was fairly irritable. She was at her favorite bar, but was still in a bad mood. Seeing Kishan had rattled her. She was always on edge after her visits with him, but this time was different. He had struck her again. Even after his oath three years ago he had struck her. She still remembered the moment she saw his body shift into it's beastly form. She remembered the rattling in her chest and his breath hot and heavy in her face when he whispered. "Do not speak his name." She shivered. The bruises were still fresh on her ribcage. She called over the bartender and ordered another whiskey. As he entered the town of Bosco, Scorpius had become rather thirsty. Might as well find a place to drink. After a few more minutes he found himself in front of a bar. This will work, I guess. He entered into the bar and saw a woman at one end of the bar. He decided to sit on the other end, noticing that she didn't look too in the mood to talk. "Excuse me, can I get a beer?" Scorpius asked the bartender. Lyn's eyes flickered to the young man on the other side of the bar. He had dark cropped hair and blue eyes. She supposed her was fairly attractive, but she was not interested In his body. What she was concerned with was the sword he was carrying beside him. Its size rivaled that of Zoran, which was unsettling to her. Of course with one swing she could probably shatter it. Scorpius shivered as he felt himself being watched. He looked around the room to see who it could be ,but the only two around were the woman and the bartender. He sighs, saying to both of them, "Excuse me, but have either of you heard of a great swordswoman that is supposed to be famous around here? I am looking to talk to her." Lyn shot a icy glare at the bartender that was about to point at her, he stopped in his tracks. She then took another sip of whiskey, whipped the remaining liquid on her sleep and said, "Whose asking? She doesn't show her face often, it's a horrid one at that. Her face I mean." Scorpius looked at the woman who spoke. "I am a mage from Koma Inu in Onibus Town. My name is Scorpius. I am needing a teacher, and I hear she is one of the best around. Do you know where I could find her?" he asked. Lyn snorted. "You want me to teach you?" She laughed. " I'm the-" she hiccuped, "Worst teacher ever!" "Well considering the reason why I need a teacher, I will do my best to be the best student you could have." Scorpius said bowing, assuming that this was the woman. Lyn stood and circled him, examining his body from head to toe. He was muscular and solid. "What magic do you use?" She said, considering his offer. "I use a few variations of Water Manipulation magic: Torrent and Black Water. I also can do a little summoning as I have a contract with a Kraken." Scorpius said proudly. "I can't teach you then." She turned and picked up her drink, flicking a few coins at the bartender. "Cya tommorow Ryan." "Wait!" Scorpius said as he ran after her. He stopped short of the door, ran back to pay for his drink, and ran again. As he exited the door he saw the woman about to turn a corner. Instinctively Scorpius made walsl of water that blocked all paths execpt for the one that lead back to Scorpius. "Please... I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know squat about how to fight with swords. I have always relied on my talent as a mage, but my next opponent... well, she is too strong for me. she knows all of my tricks. But now that she has given me a year away from her torment, I can learn something new. Please!" Scorpius was trying to fight back the urge to cry at the next thought. "If I don't try I will be faced with two choices. Neither are good for anyone. Please..." In a split second Scorpius' water wall was cut into pieces and Lyn's sword clicked back into it's sheath. "Hey Man, I don't work well with water, and water doesn't work with swordplay. It's too flimsy and..." Jane moved her arms in a wave like pattern. "Ya'know? I could try, but it wouldn't work out well." "Why wouldn't it?" Scorpius asked as he walked closer to the woman. "Do you want to test me or something first? I will do anything?" "I already told you. Swords are stiff, and water is flimsy. They don't mix, but if you really want to learn... THINK FAST!" Lyn slung a dagger at him from out of her sleeve, aiming straight at his right lung. A disk of Black Water appeared in front of Scorpius' right hand, which absorbed the dagger fully. He then pointed to the ground in which the dagger impaled the dusty street, now tainted black. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. But I guess you'd rather a sword fight I'm guessing?" Scorpius grabbed his sword in both hands as both his and it's auras started to shine blue and black. "I'm ready to learn. Come teach me please." Scorpius said as he got ready for her to strike. Lyn cracked her knuckles, "Want me to start off easy Water Boy?" Scorpius' aura grew more visibly erratic at those words. "No one can call me that but Mirrana. Whatever you prefer sensei. By the way, what is your name?" "Oh you've got a girlfriend eh?" Lyn drew Ren, a silver blade almost shimmering with light. "Name's Lyn Zolga, please forget it." "She is the one I am trying to save, yes. I can't forget it now." Scorpius said. He looked at the blade she drew. Well this is it. Let's hope watching my guildmates has taught me something. Scorpius took a breath and ran towards Lyn ready to lunge at her. Lyn sidestepped and pushed the butt of her sword into his gut. "Faster. You cannot expect to take on a master with a blind attack." Scorpius coughed as he stumbled to his knees for a moment. He got up and turned back to the Lyn. "Faster? Alright. I can go faster." he said with a grin. He twirled one of his hands at his side, which caused a rain storm to form overhead. "Hope you don't mind the rain." Scorpius said as the water began to fall. He used his Wave Running magic to charge toward Lyn at twice his original speed. He dragged the sword on the water on the ground which gathered on the blade. He started his swing towards Lyn as he grew closer to her. Lyn's heel slammed on the tip of his blade, forcing it to the ground. She grinned as Scorpius struggled to free his blade. He was fast, she had to admit it. He had good reflexes and she wouldn't mind teaching him. He had the drive to learn quickly too, she may consider it. She stopped it with foot?! ''Scorpius thought. "I did not expect that." He told her. He looked down at the blade and thought of how to free it. ''Hmm that would work. Scorpius shifted his weight as his hands were enraptured with water. The water than thrust itself down the length of the blade which freed the blade as well as blew away the dirt around it. The blade flew up from the force of the water which made Scorpius turn and have to let go of the blade with one hand. "Woops that was a bit more forceful than I thought." he said. Lyn smiled, and reached for his blade, grabbing it out of his hand. "Cool! Is this made by a magical blacksmith?" She swung it a few times. "It's perfectly weighted, and a beautiful piece of art as well." She turned it back to him that crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll teach you, but only if you can block a swing of my most powerful blade." Scorpius took the blade back. "I'll try." He got into a position to where he can take a hit. "I'm ready." he said after taking a breath. his aura was still visible but Scorpius was trying to keep it focused. Lyn unbuttoned two buttons on her dress and revealed her collarbone. On the right side there was a plain black ink tattoo. Two swords crossing each other and another piercing through both of them. "Are you sure you're ready?" That mark... I wonder what it's for? "Go ahead. I can stop it. I need to grow strong, and I can do that if i fight someone stronger than I." Scorpius said with a look of determination. "Go."